


Vampire 下

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	Vampire 下

06  
　　张艺兴望着某处凝视，好像有什么人在盯着他，不论白天或是夜晚行动的时候，但是他却又不知道视线是从哪里来的。

朴灿烈看他这样，走上前搭着他的肩问「怎么了？」

「好像…有谁在盯着这边…」张艺兴回头看着朴灿烈说，他希望这只是自己的错觉，可是这种感觉已经不是第一次，最近他时常会觉得好像被谁盯着。

「你应该是太累了，我们回家吧！」朴灿烈环顾四周后，搭着张艺兴的肩和他一起并肩走，那股视线他不是没有感觉到，跟上次那个盯着他们两个的视线应该同一个人。

「嗯…回家吧…」张艺兴任由朴灿烈搭着自己的肩，如果是以前的张艺兴或许会抓起朴灿烈搭在肩上的手然后给他一拳，但是现在张艺兴却已经习以为常了，反正拒绝了他还是会搭上来，朴灿烈将他更往自己身边带「反正这阵子夜晚挺平静的，不如最近就好好休息吧。」

「也是，我们快点回家吧！」张艺兴听完朴灿烈的话后同意的点头，确实最近的夜晚异常的平静，那些不安分的吸血鬼消失了，没有再发生任何吸血鬼攻击人的事情。

张艺兴和朴灿烈准备回家前，朴灿烈突然会很警惕的的盯着四周，好像在防范什么人或是什么事情发生一样，他看着朴灿烈问「怎么了？你在看什么？」

「没什么……」

「晚安。」张艺兴打着呵欠和朴灿烈说了晚安后转身进房，夜晚的行动太过消耗体力让他现在只想快快的躺下，朴灿烈躺在沙发上一会后起身进了张艺兴的房内，他站在床边确认他是否已经熟睡后，俯下身轻轻地在他额头上留下一吻后又静悄悄地独自外出。

即将接近清晨的时间，朴灿烈独自走在空无一人的街道上，他突然停下脚步开口「没必要鬼鬼祟祟地躲在暗处了，出来吧。」语毕后几个吸血鬼从暗处走了出来，他冷冷的看着站最前面的吸血鬼开口「谁派你们来的？」

「谁派我们来的很重要吗？你只需要知道我们要的是你的命就行了。」站在最前面的吸血鬼轻笑回应，其余几个吸血鬼已经按耐不住性子的冲向前像朴灿烈挥拳，他轻而一举的闪过攻击「看来得快点解决掉你们了。」

其余的吸血鬼包围住朴灿烈，他从腰间抽出匕首迅速的往他们的脖子上留下了致命的一刀，瞬间存活的只剩下方才站在最前面的吸血鬼，朴灿烈冷酷盯着他「我再问你一次，谁派你们来的。」

「我…我不知道…他只说要我们除掉你…就让我们吸S级的血…」他懦懦的回应朴灿烈的问题，刚才嚣张的神情消失得一乾二净，他吓得跪在地上向朴灿烈求饶「我只是…奉命行事而已…别、别杀了我…」

朴灿烈看他这副德性冷笑了一声后，长腿一伸将他踩在脚下，居高临下的望着他道「奉命行事？那我现在杀了你也只是为了保命。」语毕后手中的匕首朝着那吸血鬼的心脏垂直掉落。

解决掉眼前的障碍后，朴灿烈抬起头望向逐渐转亮的天空，他趁着张艺兴醒来前回到家中，将身上的血腥味清洗掉后，他躺在沙发上回想着刚才那个吸血鬼说的，有人想除掉他，而且那个人还知道张艺兴是S级血液的拥有者…

朴灿烈脑海里浮现出一个最有可能想除掉他的人，难道张艺兴最近感受到的视线和上次盯着他和张艺兴的都是他吗……？

07  
　　张艺兴发现朴灿烈最近每天晚上都会趁着他熟睡后出门，又会在他清醒前回到家里，就好像自己没有在独自外出过一样地躺在沙发上睡觉，但是只要张艺兴试着要问朴灿烈时，他总是笑着摇头说自己没有独自外出，是张艺兴想太多了。

「灿烈，你要不要一起出门？」张艺兴趴在椅背上看着躺在沙发上的朴灿烈问，朴灿烈睁开一眼看着张艺兴摇头「我想睡觉。」

「好吧。」张艺兴话才刚说完，朴灿烈突然坐起身将张艺兴拉到他腿上，搂紧他的腰，好像恨不得把自己的气味全都染在张艺兴身上，轻轻地吻了他的唇一下后微笑「好了，这样就不用怕你走在路上会吸引到其他吸血鬼了，路上小心。」

「我…我出门了…」张艺兴的脸颊以肉眼看得见的速度窜红，赶紧从朴灿烈腿上离开后拿着背包就冲出门，朴灿烈看着他慌张的背影轻笑「果然什么也没办法瞒过他吗…」

平时只要张艺兴走在前往店里的路上，即使喷上了金俊勉给的喷雾，却还是会有不少视线一直盯着他，但是自从他和朴灿烈同住后，路上的人好像也不会那样盯着他，但是现在他却觉得昨晚那股视线正盯着他，甚至一直跟在他身后。

他试图想找出那个视线从何而来，但是这股视线却又消失了，金钟大看见张艺兴站在店门前不知道在看什么，他走上前拍了拍张艺兴的肩「艺兴哥，你在看什么？怎么不进去？」

张艺兴回过神转头看着金钟大摇头说「没事…我们进去吧。」

不远处站着一个人望着他们背影轻笑，没想到朴灿烈可真放心让一个S级血液拥有者独自外出。

两人一踏进店里，金钟仁就朝着张艺兴问「艺兴哥，灿烈今天没跟你一起来啊？」

「他在家里睡觉。」张艺兴坐到柜台前的椅子上说着，他看着眼前的两人「灿烈他最近睡眠的时间好像越来越长了…你们知道这是为什么吗？而且…他最近晚上好像总是会趁我睡着后外出…」

「睡眠时间越来越长……」金钟大托着下巴思考了一会后又开口「你放在家里的人造血，他有喝吗？」

金钟大一说完，就看张艺兴摇了摇头，金钟大才有了头绪的说「他如果再不摄取血液的话，就算他是纯血种的血族，他的下场只有死路一条。」

「那该怎么办？！」张艺兴皱眉问，他会在家里存放人造血袋就是为了朴灿烈而准备，但是他却总是不会去碰那些东西，金钟仁开口道「艺兴哥，我是有个办法，可是不知道你会不会同意就是了…」

「什么办法？」张艺兴不解的问，金钟仁和金钟大互看了一眼后，两兄弟同时凑上前在张艺兴耳边说着悄悄话，语毕后只见张艺兴咬着下唇回应「我会思考看看的。」

店门被推开的同时，一个看起来温文儒雅的男人走了进来「不好意思，打扰了。」

「请问需要什么呢？」金钟大微笑地问，男人走到了柜台边朝着金钟大问「我想买人造血，但是你们这边有S级的人造血吗？」

「抱歉，我们这边只有A级的人造血袋，请问您需要吗？」金钟大虽然脸上依旧挂着笑容，但是眼神却不带一丝温度的看着那个男人，男人摇了摇头转身就准备离开的同时他朝着张艺兴笑了。

金钟仁看着男人离去的背影后开口道「这男人感觉来者不善。」

「是啊。」

张艺兴静静地陷入思考，刚才男人看他的那个视线，和最近感受到的视线，一模一样…会是刚才的那个男人吗？

「艺兴哥，你在想什么？」金钟仁伸手拍了拍张艺兴的肩，他回过神摇头「没什么…没什么事，我先回去了…」

「要去跟踪灿烈吗？」金钟大看着他问，张艺兴点头，身为吸血鬼猎人的他直觉告诉自己，朴灿烈似乎在隐瞒什么事情，而且还不能让他知道，所以他决定跟踪朴灿烈，看看他半夜究竟都做了些什么事情，金钟大指着金钟仁说「那让钟仁送你回去吧！」

「我可以自己回去的。」张艺兴拒绝了金钟大的提议，但是他却坚持的说「不行，你一个人回去太危险了。」

「好吧…」张艺兴当然知道金钟大要金钟仁陪他回去的用意是什么，他再担心方才的那个男人会对张艺兴不利，即使张艺兴根本不需要担心碰上吸血鬼，他会有什么危险。

08  
　　夜晚的行动，他和朴灿烈都出去巡了一趟后就回家了，一如往常的向朴灿烈道了晚安后进房躺在床上，果然过没多久后朴灿烈便打开房门走了进来，他赶紧闭上眼装睡，他感受到朴灿烈似乎站在他床边伸手摸了他的头，确认他已经睡了以后，静静地转身走出房间，张艺兴起身靠在房门边听到玄关的门被阖上后，才踏出房门。

但是才踏出房门就被站在一旁地朴灿烈抓住双手压在墙边，他轻笑问「为什么要装睡？」

「那你有考虑告诉我，你半夜都去哪了吗？」张艺兴抬起头看着朴灿烈的脸反问，他伸出手抚上张艺兴的脸颊道「你想知道什么？」

「你从上次之后就很奇怪，你半夜到底都出门去哪了？去吸血？」张艺兴这才仔细的看清楚朴灿烈的脸不像当初见到他一样那么的神采奕奕，而是多了些许的憔悴，朴灿烈摇头「没有，我住在你这我还去攻击人类岂不是找死？更何况…如果真要吸血，我何必去外面找？你冰箱里不是放了一堆的人造血袋吗。」

「那你半夜出门干嘛？是…」张艺兴话还没说完，玄关的门就被用力地踹开，朴灿烈反射性地将张艺兴推进房间并说「把门锁好，听到什么事情都别开门，等事情解决了，我再告诉你，你想知道的一切。」

张艺兴还来不及反应过来到底发生什么事情时，就已经被朴灿烈推进房内，门阖上的瞬间他看见朴灿烈的眼神内没有一丝的温度，冷冷冰冰的，和平常的朴灿烈判若两人。

从门外缓缓走进来的男人，走过了其他吸血鬼身旁，来到了朴灿烈面前「没想到我们高贵的纯血种血族，还真的寄人篱下？」

「Ryan…果然是你。」朴灿烈冷酷的盯着眼前的男人，被称为Ryan的男人环顾了屋内四周「嗯？那个S级血液的拥有者呢？」

「跟你有什么关系？」

Ryan伸手抚上朴灿烈憔悴的脸颊「你还没吸他的血吗？这样的你现在只有等死，你知道吗？」

「这不是你所期望的吗？这样正好能证明你的家族是最强大的，不然你也不会在这之前三番两次找了一堆吸血鬼来攻击我。」朴灿烈伸手挥掉Ryan的手冷冷的回应，Ryan轻笑的走到厨房，从冰箱内翻出了张艺兴为朴灿烈准备的人造血袋丢进朴灿烈怀里「没想到他还替你准备了这种东西啊？不喝吗？不然我怕我待会要杀了你太容易。」

他不想把张艺兴卷进这场纷争，尽快处理掉Ryan才是目前最重要的，以避免他不会对于张艺兴往后的人生有任何的困扰，朴灿烈把手中的血袋拿到嘴边咬破，将血袋内的血全数喝下。

「真难喝。」朴灿烈伸舌舔舐掉嘴角边的人造血，浅绿色的瞳孔已经染成了血红色，他迅速的拿起一旁的匕首反手就解决了离他最近的吸血鬼。

Ryan鼓掌看着他轻笑「冷酷无情的朴灿烈，这才是我记忆中的那个朴灿烈啊！」

「你什么时候废话也这么多了？」朴灿烈拿着匕首朝Ryan的方向射了过去，Ryan侧过头闪开了「你把S级血液拥有者藏哪了？」

「我说过了，这跟你没关系！」朴灿烈解决掉那些低阶吸血鬼后挥拳朝Ryan那打去，Ryan瞬间移动的躲开了朴灿烈的攻击，他站在房门前深深的吸了一口气「嗯哼－－原来你把他藏在这啊。」

Ryan嘴角上扬的伸出脚踹开了被张艺兴锁上的房门，朴灿烈也移动到了房门前挡住了Ryan的路，他冷酷的瞪着Ryan「你敢动他，你就完了。」

「你还硬撑什么？吸了他的血再来跟我打啊？如果你不吸，我可就不客气了？」Ryan往朴灿烈的腹部重重一拳后，轻松的就闯进了房内，对于Ryan而言，现在要杀掉久未吸食鲜血的朴灿烈根本就是轻而易举的事情。

「反正我和他也不是第一次见面了。」Ryan环住了张艺兴的肩，现在被Ryan困在怀里的张艺兴活脱脱像个被猛兽捕捉的猎物一样颤抖，Ryan露出尖锐的獠牙挑衅的看着朴灿烈弯唇。

朴灿烈伸出脚将Ryan踹开，他扣住张艺兴的后颈，吻上张艺兴的唇，伸舌探进他的口腔中与舌交缠了一会后，他离开张艺兴的唇，一眨眼的瞬间他已经站在了Ryan身后，紧握的匕首抵在他的脖子上「我不是很想杀了你，但是为了他，你只能死了。」

「呵呵？你确定？」Ryan镇定的说，朴灿烈望着张艺兴嘴角勾起了一抹弧度「艺兴，身为吸血鬼猎人的你，是不是该来做事了？」

此时的张艺兴一改方才害怕的样子，露出酒窝笑着回应「嗯？你不是要自己处理吗？还需要我吗？」

朴灿烈也不想多说什么，抵在Ryan脖子上的匕首深深的画出了一道血痕，他看着倒在地上的Ryan道「别以为S级血液拥有者都很好欺负，喔！我忘了你不会有以后了，因为你待会就会灰飞烟灭了。」

果然不出一会的时间，Ryan的尸体开始换化成灰的消失了，朴灿烈也像力气用尽了一样的跌坐在地板上，张艺兴想搀扶起朴灿烈却被他阻止「你别过来…我怕我会忍不住冲动吸了你的血…」

张艺兴走上前蹲在朴灿烈面前，拿起掉落在一旁的匕首轻轻的往手腕上划下了一刀，鲜血从伤口处流出，他将手腕贴近朴灿烈的唇边，朴灿烈别过头抑制自己不去吸血。

但是在怎么抑制也控制不了吸血鬼的本能，他还是拉住了张艺兴的手将鲜血喝下，他轻舔张艺兴手上的那道血痕不久便愈合，朴灿烈舔舐掉嘴角边的血液看着张艺兴问「为什么要挨这一刀？」

「那你为什么不告诉我，有人想除掉你？」张艺兴看着朴灿烈反问，朴灿烈低下头不发一语，张艺兴伸手捧起朴灿烈的脸让他看着自己「是怕把我卷进你们吸血鬼之间的纷争？」

朴灿烈这才缓缓的点头，张艺兴轻叹了一声后伸手抱住了朴灿烈说「你现在吸了我的血了，以后得乖乖听我的，有什么事情都不许瞒着我，知不知道？」

「知道了。」

「好了，该收拾残局了，你也来帮忙吧。」张艺兴站起身后朝着朴灿烈伸手将他拉起，朴灿烈跟在张艺兴身上，突然像是想到什么挂在张艺兴身上后开口说「所以，艺兴你这是愿意当我的恋人的意思吗？」

「闭嘴，我可没有打算一直供应你新鲜的血液。」张艺兴推开了挂在他身上的朴灿烈，他笑着跟在张艺兴身后「我没有要你一直供应血液给我啊──！只是想要你当我的恋人而已──。」

张艺兴装作没听到的整理着被弄得凌乱不堪的客厅，为什么要挨那一刀是因为他害怕朴灿烈若是再不摄取血液的话，真的会离开自己，但是他又怎么可能会告诉朴灿烈呢？

朴灿烈也只好乖乖地跟着一起整理，他想让张艺兴身上完全的染上自己的气息，留下属于自己的记号，但是这样就必须要有更亲密的接触而且需要两情相悦…张艺兴会同意吗？而且他会喜欢自己吗？

算了…反正他已经喝了张艺兴的血，也算是在张艺兴身上留下了半个记号，至少也不会再有吸血鬼被他散发出的气息给吸引。

09  
　　遇上Ryan的袭击事件后，张艺兴向金钟大请了几天的假，和朴灿烈两人慵懒的待在家里，当金钟大再看到张艺兴和朴灿烈时，他走到张艺兴身边仔细的闻了闻他身上的味道后又看着朴灿烈神采奕奕的样子，好像突然领悟了什么似的，开口第一句话就是「你们两个在一起了吗？」

「啊？」张艺兴楞了许久才反应过来的金钟大这句话的意思，正想开口否认时，朴灿烈坐在椅子上点头，金钟大一脸「我就知道」的脸看着两人，张艺兴揍了朴灿烈一拳后摇头否认，金钟大拍了拍他的肩道「放心，我不会说出去的，先走了－！」

「朴灿烈！！！！！你点什么头啊！？」张艺兴揪住朴灿烈的衣领恶狠狠地说，朴灿烈伸手搂住了张艺兴的腰，露出酒窝笑着回应「你身上已经有我的气息了，在外人眼里看来，本来就会以为我们在一起了啊！」

「哥，俊勉哥…喔？！我打扰到你们了吗？byebye！」金钟仁推开店门看到张艺兴的背影，视线在往下看，朴灿烈的手环搂着他的腰，他迅速的留下一句话后就再次将门阖上，顺手将牌子转成了准备中，张艺兴看着被阖上的门「唉…！？

「看来今天休息一天，我们也回家吧～」朴灿烈看店内只剩他跟张艺兴两人，搂在腰上的手收紧将张艺兴往怀里拉，张艺兴伸手捏朴灿烈那不安分的手「你别乱发情，再摸就砍了你这只手。」

「你舍不得砍的。」朴灿烈轻笑，张艺兴耸肩表示「你可以试试看？」

朴灿烈弯唇凑上前，在张艺兴耳边低语「你就承认你其实早就喜欢上我了吧？」

「谁、谁喜欢你了？！」张艺兴推开朴灿烈说着，朴灿烈看他脸颊泛红却还是嘴硬否认的样子轻笑，他说「因为你知道若是我再不摄取血液，就会死，你会愿意挨那一刀，就是不希望我离开你不是吗？如果不是因为喜欢我，你大可拿人造血袋给我喝而不是拿你的血喂我。」

「我只是为了收编你，让你乖乖听我的，所以才……唔…」张艺兴否认的话才说到一半，剩下的话语就被朴灿烈全堵在了嘴里，他抬头吻住张艺兴的唇，舌尖轻轻地划过贝齿后探入与他的舌交缠吸吮，他伸手拉起张艺兴的双手让他环在自己肩上，等张艺兴的气息逐渐不稳时，朴灿烈才结束了这个吻「就算不这样，我也会乖乖听你的。」

「你们吸血鬼都是这样的吗？」张艺兴依偎在朴灿烈怀里喘息着，朴灿烈将张艺兴抱起让他坐在自己腿上「嗯？」

「随意地闯进别人家里后就消失，受了伤又擅自躺在别人家门口，然后赖着要别人当自己的恋人？而且还…」张艺兴说着第一次遇见朴灿烈时的情形，朴灿烈看他欲言又止的模样便问「而且还？」

「随便的闯进别人的心里。」张艺兴说完后将脸埋进了朴灿烈怀里，他知道他说完这句话的当下，脸肯定很红……朴灿烈楞了一秒后眨着双眼「所以艺兴，你真的愿意当我的恋人了？你愿意承认你早就喜欢上我了？」

「所以我们现在算是两情相悦了？所以我们可以……」朴灿烈抱紧怀里的张艺兴，不知道要说什么时却被张艺兴伸手摀住了他的嘴，脸上还挂着绯红的瞪朴灿烈「你闭嘴！」

「唔呜～～」朴灿烈眨眼看着张艺兴脸红的样子，心想，啊…我的恋人真好看，他见张艺兴不松手便坏心的伸舌舔了他的掌心，只见张艺兴轻轻颤抖了一下赶紧松手「你别乱发情好不好？」

「那我们回家好不好？」

「好。」

张艺兴当然知道他这个字说出口的话，回到家里会是怎么样的后续发展在等着他，但是他却还是说出口了。

10  
　　朴灿烈牵着张艺兴的手回到家中后，才踏入玄关他就将张艺兴拦腰抱起走进了房间，他将张艺兴轻放在床上，伸手抚上他的脸颊，他突然有一丝的犹豫。

「怎么了？」张艺兴用脸颊蹭了蹭朴灿烈的手，他看着张艺兴的双眼，再一次的开口「艺兴，你真的确定吗？」

「嗯，我确定。」张艺兴点头回应，他伸手环住朴灿烈的脖子将他往下拉，轻轻地覆上朴灿烈的唇后说「你以后都得乖乖听我的，永远。」

「不后悔？」朴灿烈认真的问，张艺兴再次吻上他的唇给予答案，两情相悦下的性爱过程，当吸血鬼吸食了恋人的血液的同时，身为人类的恋人也会成为拥有不死之身的吸血鬼，以便于可以永久的供应鲜血给另一半。

他含住了张艺兴胸前的乳尖舔弄，手握住他已经昂首的性器上下套弄，不时刻意的用指尖刺激铃口，张艺兴扭着腰配合着他手上套弄的动作，朴灿烈感受到手中的性器肿大了一圈后，加快了手上套弄的速度「啊哈…灿烈…要、去了…嗯…」

张艺兴颤抖着将滚烫的精液射在了朴灿烈手里，也溅到了他平坦的小腹上，他将张艺兴的脚摆成了M字型后，以手上的精液作为润滑的轻压着后穴仔细地做着扩张，等到可以容下三指后他将手指抽离张艺兴体内，突如其来的空虚感让张艺兴有些不适的扭着腰，朴灿烈握住柱身将前端顶着穴口，一点一点的慢慢推进张艺兴的体内，内壁温热的嫩肉紧紧的包覆着硕大的性器。

「嗯…灿烈…难受…」张艺兴皱着眉抓紧被单，朴灿烈将他抱起，让他可以抓着自己的肩「宝贝，等等就不难受了，如果真的疼就抓我吧。」

他吻上张艺兴的唇想替他分散注意力，舌尖探入交缠，张艺兴也主动的回应，从嘴角边留下的唾液显得情色，张艺兴轻靠在他肩上「可以了…你动吧…嗯…」

朴灿烈缓缓的开始摆动着腰，等到张艺兴已经不难受后才加快了摆动的速度，无意间蹭到某个点时张艺兴突然搂紧了朴灿烈的肩「啊哈…灿烈…那里…」

他低下头在张艺兴的锁骨上留下印记，体内的性器一次又一次的蹭在他的敏感点上，张艺兴忘情的扭着腰配合着朴灿烈的抽彻，张艺兴伸出双手捧着朴灿烈的脸，轻吻他的嘴角「灿烈…我爱你…嗯…」

「我爱你。」朴灿烈回吻后碎吻向下，他伸舌舔舐张艺兴的颈子，他轻颤着侧首让出位置任由朴灿烈舔舐，张艺兴再一次的高潮，内壁霎时剧烈收缩着绞紧朴灿烈的性器痉挛，他数次的抽彻后在射精的同时，尖锐的獠牙在张艺兴的颈子上留下了印记。

激烈的性爱过后，张艺兴全身无力的依靠在朴灿烈怀里，他一边喘息一边说道「这样你永远都属于我的了。」

「嗯，我永远都是你的，你可别想再放第二只吸血鬼进你家了！」朴灿烈搂紧张艺兴的身子后这么说，张艺兴握住朴灿烈的手和他十指紧握的说「傻了才放的别的吸血鬼进来。」

「我当初一定是傻了才又放你进来，而且还是同一只。」

「以后也只有我这只纯血种的血族可以进来。」


End file.
